


Too Close

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [13]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 13: excessive chain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Keeping secrets tended to suck especially when in Ayame's case her relationship with Koenma had to remain a secret. If anyone were to find out that a member of the school's faculty was dating a student…well, needless to say, the results would not be good. However, eating lunch together on occasion wasn't wrong. It was a well-known fact that they were friends long before he had been thrust into his very unwelcome position. So as long as the lunches were infrequent no one could really complain about it.

Which brought Ayame to her next thought, the new professor who seemed quite taken with her boyfriend and followed him around almost everywhere; she was only using the word almost because the woman stopped at following him into the bathroom. The manner was so stalker-like that she often wondered if George had a long lost twin sister, he wasn't aware of. Not that Ayame would be surprised to find out that they did know each other and spent long hours trading ideas on how to follow Koenma without being caught.

But thankfully George was sick and courtesy of Ayame, Fujitaka-sensei would be in a meeting all of lunch leaving them with an hour and not a single interruption. Not that she was planning anything but it was nice to be able to drop all the formality and not be glared at by the older woman. Opening the door to Koenma's office, she blinked unable to believe her eyes at the sight she met.

Koenma sitting next to Fujitaka-sensei, eyes turned to examining her breasts via the rather large opening in her blouse. Undoubtedly, the minx had undone the buttons on purpose before coming to his office. Worse yet in her mind, neither of them even seemed to notice that she had entered the room. Clearing her throat loudly so that both could hear her, she was rewarded with Koenma leaping away as if burned by Fujitaka-sensei simply by looking at her. Well at least he had enough decency to look like he was in trouble.

"Ayame-chan!" Koenma exclaimed surprise written on his face as he snapped his gaze from Fujitaka-sensei to his girlfriend. Lifting a hand he rubbed at the back of his neck smiling nervously as he watched her face go from ticked to carefully blank, uh-oh someone was in trouble.

She raised an eyebrow and bowing briefly to Fujitaka-sensei she returned her gaze to Koenma, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

She did not wait for her dismissal, quickly slipping out of his office closing the door behind her and walking away as fast as her feet would allow. She didn't pay attention to where her feet were taking her. Her destination wasn't exactly the most worrying topic on her brain. The image of Koenma staring down Fujitaka-sensei's blouse was still burning on her retinas. She passed through a door in a flurry of annoyance, startling the old woman behind the circulation desk before heading up the spiral stairs to the second level of the library.

She passed students looking hopeful as she passed for her help in finding some book or other but she ignored them all. The further back she went the fewer students she had to deal with at all. Finally, she got to the back most section of the library; it was a small reading nook, which was rarely in use by other students. More often than not though it was her own little place to hide if she didn't want to be found at that particular moment.

Sighing she sat down on the leather couch and pulled her knees up after slipping out of her heels. This was her home away from home, that little space on campus that she could feel like she belonged no matter if she was having problems with Koenma or her roommate Koto. Tilting her head back, Ayame stared at the ornately patterned ceiling that seemed to soar miles above her. What was it about her boyfriend that made his so desirable to everyone else? She doubted half of them would even begin to be able to know how to handle him when he thinks the sky is falling, and forget them being able to soothe his perpetually ruffled feathers.

Those were things so far she'd been the only one to understand. She'd watched him sulk and altogether paste on half-real smiles with his ex-girlfriend. Ayame shuddered that girl had been so clingy it was a wonder Koenma had been left with any sanity at all when they finally broke up. Though the break-up had come as no surprise to either herself or Botan, he just wasn't cut out for being with clingy girls. Sighing she shook her head, she was distracting herself from the point. He was caught looking down another woman's shirt. A woman whose very body language spoke loud and clear that she wanted Koenma, and what did he do? Eat lunch with her and fall prey to her very machinations.

She wasn't going to begin to delude herself into thinking that she couldn't blame him, or remind herself that he was a guy and would be prone to falling for a flash of skin from any attractive woman. They'd been together nearly two years now he should have some more self control…maybe that was expecting a bit much from any guy but she didn't look at other guys, she'd like to think he was capable of the same.

"…Ayame?"

The dark hair woman looked away from the ceiling, blue eyes staring curiously at Koenma. Her face was a careful mask of no emotion. No surprise, no sorrow, and definitely no hint that a piece of her felt betrayed. No, instead she looked at the tall brunette and waited for him to say something; ignoring the fact that his amber eyes were screaming apologies. He'd have to say them aloud for them to mean something, he deserved to have to eat his pride this time.

But he was waiting too, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Sure, she may be looking at him but Koenma knew her better than that. He'd seen that moment of shocked horror when he'd realized she was there. He knew she was simply trying to keep from starting a fight with him; he smiled lips set in a dark line, she wasn't going to get away without that fight. It wasn't like he'd done it on purpose. God she should understand by now that he had eyes only for her…and maybe the occasional wondering glance to appreciate um a handsome looking woman. WHAT he was a guy he was bound to look one way or another.

She never did acknowledge him though; in another situation, he might have applauded this but not right now, instead he was finding her stony silence rather grating. Really was it necessary for her to fume silently like this; it was his deal and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Ayame, c'mon I didn't mean to look."

That got her attention blue eyes narrowing Ayame leveled her gaze on him. Her mask was cracking before his very eyes, she didn't look blank anymore instead she looked angry and hurt. Koenma knew she was by no means fragile, which was a blessing in disguise because if she were he doubted she'd be able to handle him, but right then that was exactly how she looked. He wouldn't be all schmoopy and think that his heart was breaking in response, that would be weird and completely unlike him, but it did bother him to see the raw look of sorrow in her eyes.

Her eyes hardened though in the matter of seconds as her mask slid back into place. God he needed to stop giving her chances to see him do that himself, imitation was NOT the sincerest form of flattery in this situation. Her lips set into a hard line as she pieced her words together, how she was still in control in that moment he didn't know. She usually didn't right about now, normally flying off into some argument with him that half the time didn't really have much credence.

"You didn't mean to? Do you think that makes it better?"

Aha, Koenma thought, there was the reaction he was used to, it was just boiling under the surface, barely controlled from boiling over.

He sighed exasperated by how out of proportion she was blowing this whole situation. It had lasted all of like three seconds. In addition, he hadn't done it on purpose they just sort of appeared in his line of sight and well the rest she knew because she'd seen it. Well all of it except him trying to make a believable excuse as to why he had to bale on Fujitaka-san. That had certainly put him to the test nothing like an angry girlfriend and overly curious woman to make your life difficult.

"No it doesn't make it okay." He murmured softly moving to sit with her on the couch not that she was budging to give him any room so he sat down on the edge balanced precariously.

This was getting them nowhere, neither one of them seemed willing to make any sort of move forward. Ayame pissed at him for looking and Koenma pissed because she was being absurd. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't at least try to reconcile with her, honestly he wasn't too fond of the idea of being in the doghouse for longer than a few hours. His idea of reconciling though was of course to try to turn the whole thing into a joke.

"It isn't like her breasts are really that great. They looked sort of droopy." He tried to smile, as if to say that 'hey this really isn't that big a deal' but it didn't matter from the looks of it he'd only made the situation worse.

"Koenma…go…away." Ayame managed to bite out through clenched teeth.

He stared wasn't it usually the other way around? Wasn't it usually he who, well not so much told her to leave as much as it was him getting really mad and stalking off with some half-arsed excuse about having paperwork to do, because once again his father had run off on vacation and left him to pick up the slack. A mood that she usually let him work through on his own, funny how he couldn't be bothered to share the sentiment. He was more concerned with the fact that she was hurt and he wanted to try and make her feel better as best as he could.

"…Ayame." He gave her his best puppy dog look, pleading silently with her to talk to him.

The dark haired woman sighed after several tense seconds before nodding her head. Figuring what would it hurt, she was already mad at him, she couldn't possibly get anymore annoyed with him than she already was right? No she didn't think so. So she relented, stony silence broken and for the moment a truce would be called.

"Fine…" She whispered turning her gaze away from the bookshelf and to Koenma.

He blinked still not quite used to her being able to read what he was thinking just with a look. But hey at least she was responding now. That had to be a good sign, feeling a bit more confident that he wasn't going to get his eyes clawed out he adjusted their positions so that he was actually sitting on the bed, her legs resting in his lap. That was much better, that stupid frame had been digging into his tailbone and was beginning to hurt a lot.

Of course though she had agreed to talk with him neither of them said anything. Well this was awkward…how do you steer a conversation into patching things up without further pissing off the girl you love? That was the question to know the answer to, and Koenma was sure that it had been asked by thousands of guys before him.

"She has a crush on you." Ayame finally said breaking the silence, voice barely more than a whisper but it caught Koenma's attention in the dead silence.

"Who does?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, he was so oblivious, no wonder he hadn't caught to her feelings until he bothered to ask her out. "Fujitaka-sensei."

Koenma stared at her; amber eyes wide in shock as for just a moment like any other person entertained the thought and then quickly pushed it away with a shake of his head. He supposed that explained quite a bit, figures though that it would take pissing of Ayame to get it through to him.

"…I see. So that's why you don't like her."

Nodding her head Ayame made a bit of face. Saying that she did not like Fujitaka-sensei was too light, while at the same time to say that Ayame hated the woman was too heavy. She just couldn't stand her always following Koenma around like some little lost stalker puppy.

"You could say that."

They fell silent again for a few moments. Like that Ayame sort of forgave Koenma, well not really forgave him but close enough until he actually apologized. A fact that Koenma seemed to be quite aware of as he was shifting in his seat like he had ants in his pants. Eating his pride was not something he did easily, and apologizing he did even less often that eating his pride. Why was it that with Ayame it tended to be that both had to be done at the same time to make her happy?

"Ayame…" He murmured after a second to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him eyebrow raised waiting for him to continue, which made him gulp. This would be so much easier if he weren't positive she was waiting for him to say the exact words he was about to say, "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head a small grin playing at her lips and he suppressed a groan she was going to drag this out, "For?"

"You know what for." Koenma said sounding slightly amused despite being a little exasperated at the same time. Instead of actually explaining he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling back, "I have to get back to work and you should be back in class."

And with that Koenma pushed her legs off his lap and pulled himself up to walk away back to his office to get back to work. Although, he only got as far as just out of Ayame's sight before being pulled forcefully into a dark aisle before someone mashed their lips over his. Koenma's eyes bugged out of his head in surprise what the hell!

"KOENMA!"

If it were at all possible his eyes would have bugged out more as he pushed the person away from him, vaguely he noted that it was Fujitaka-san, although he was more concerned with Ayame's retreating back as she ran from the library and to her class. "AYAME!" He shouted forgetting the cause of the new bump in their relationship as he went after her; forget acting as if they were just friends, this was ridiculous, twice in one afternoon. God must hate him.


End file.
